Disapear
by Hisoca122
Summary: Sasuke belived his life was boring and unchanging but when i strange blond came to his peoples land he had to rethink almost everything he had learned in his small world because more it had grown much bigger, rated M, NaraSasu
1. Chapter 1

Pairing:Nara/Sasu

Rating:M, (violence, and sexual content)

I don't own Naruto, but I do love to watch him:) this is also my first story and it will be a yaoi so sorry to those who don't like it.

Disappear

The forest floor smelled like pine needles, and moist moss. The rain from the night before seemed to bring out more of those smells, it brought more green and more life to this quite land of tall conifer. A figure stood at the bottom of one of the larger trees, pondering how far could he see if he were at the top, but his expression only showed boredom. His hair was like the fine feathers of a raven, and his eyes, the colour of night in the winter.

"Sasuke," the voice was quite not really a whisper but more the man didn't want to put to much effort into speaking. "The village gathering is going to start soon." The man turned to leave, but Sasuke's hand rose up in a signal to stay. "Shikamaru, you have been a friend to me for many years, we grew up together." Shikamaru sighed he didn't know when Sasuke started to see him as a friend, as far as he knew, the raven hated him till only a few months back. " Do you ever wonder whats out there?" Sasuke turned to face the taller man, his eyes looking blank at first glance, but looking closely being able to see so many emotions bottled up. "Don't you ever think that theres more to life then this land we live on?" If Shikamaru were anyone different he would have thought Sasuke had gone insane, but being who he was Shikamaru actually thought those things too, even though thoughts about ever leaving were never in the quite man's mind. He sighed and glanced up in between the greens of swaying trees, there must be a breeze up there, even though the forest floor was well sheltered. "Sasuke have you ever wondered why we were given the nicknames we have?" He glanced at the man from the courner of his eye, his head still tilted up. The man's face showed no sign of listening but, Shikamaru knew the he was. "They have something to do with the spirits, the ones who protected us." He turned to face the man and walked towards him, gently placing his hand on the other's shoulder. "Your spirit guardian happens to be a difficult one to live with, most have wondered how anyone would want to live with it." Shikamaru was hesitant for a moment. Judging how far he could take this before going to far. "But it seems that for you it is perfect." Sasuke's eyes flickered with anger as he shot a glare at the taller man, this was the look the lazy man was used to. "For you the messenger of death is a good guardian." Sasuke slapped the hand away from his shoulder, and grabbed hold of the other man's throat. "How dare you!" His anger showing fully in his face now, his body tremble with it, his fist clenched around the soft flesh, and his eyes seemed to turn a crimson red. He pushed Shikamaru's body into the nearest tree, the older man was to calm for someone who was being strangled, but he just stared into Sasuke's strange eyes of fury, placed his hands over the one on his throat. They both turned as they heard a voice come from the side. "What are you too doing?" a large man stood only a few feet from them. Sasuke quickly let go and stormed away, embarrassed that he lost control like that, as well that someone could come that close before he noticed.

"What was that about?" The new comer asked while watching the back of the fuming Uchiha.

"Nothing." Shikamaru shrugged, "How troublesome." He whispered to himself before started to walk in the direction the raven just went in."Come on Chouji. There is no need for us to be late." The man named Chouji agreed and quickly followed.

The village was small but it was home, there were a few huts and a large long house, for the colder winters. There was a giant fire pit in the center of the village for the gatherings. And as for the scenery, they couldn't have pick a better spot, their home over saw the great ocean were many of their food supplies came from, it allowed the spring to come quickly to their lands and they had the ability to move freely from one place to the other from the many rivers that flowed into the mighty waters. The forests that lined the back of their village gave them security, and protection, as well as other supplies necessary for life. Over all their village was one of the better ones.

Sasuke moved through the huts, passing many of the people, most of whom stared, some because of his beauty, others out of jealousy, but many out of the mystery that he held. But he was used to this and just moved forward as though he had only one goal, and that was to reach the gathering fire before anyone else. Many had already arrived and had settled in, enjoying each others company. The mothers playing small games with the children to keep them entertained, the fathers and older men standing near by talking with one another about the old days and the last hunt, most of the ones the same age as Sasuke were in two main groups, the boys and the girls, every once in a while one boy would run over to the girls group and say something that made one of the girls blush, while the others laughed, but once the girls spotted him the little game between the two groups stopped. All the girls just gawked at him and whispered between themselves, the raven turned away with a scowl marring his face, 'Stupid girls' he thought bitterly. He went and stood by himself, furthest away from the others, he wasn't one of them so why should he act like it. It was starting to get dark, as the Sun settled into the West, before the fire was lit, everyone moved forward now, joining their families and friends, but not the dark haired man, he was still the furthest away from the group, even though he now sat. A man wearing fine clothes of many different colours, and beads moved into the center of the group, with his arrival drums started to beat in time with his graceful movement, he twirled and swayed in and out of the people, moving around the fire in a way that made him look like a spirit, the bells tide to his ankles chimed every time his foot met the ground adding more to the sounds of the drums, the man's hands moved this way and that way, entrancing everyone into a world of legend and myth. The drums became loader like it were a heart beating away after a long and exhausting run. The movements of the man become more rugged and full of more life, then with the drums reaching the peak of their sound, and the man reaching the center of the fire again, they both stopped, leaving everyone leaning forward hoping for more then just the cliffhanger. It was silent in the group, the only sounds were the running waters, and the happy chirps of the crickets. The man in the beaded clothes moved to the side and sat quietly, quite proud of his show. But the main show was now beginning. The Elder of this village came next, her words were important then anyone else's, because hers were spoken from the realm of the great guardians, she was their messenger, their voice.

"My children." She spoke, her voice wavered with age. "There is a great monster amongst us." there was an up roar of whispers, Sasuke could hear his name in many of them, but it was silenced after the elder raised her wrinkled hands. "This monster is not of our kind." Her voice now sharp, daring anyone to say it was the raven again, "This monster comes from the seas, riding the back of an ocean horse, with a main of white. They carry weapons which breath fire, and kill from far way." Everyone gasped, the women hugging their children tightly, the men scowling trying to understand how anything could kill like that, and still breath fire. The young who were closest to Sasuke's age had a look that showed disbelief, he himself was having a hard time believing, but the elder never told something that wasn't true. Shikamaru stood, having come late he was sitting in the back of the group, "Great elder how do we stop monsters like that?" He was out of his usual lazy, uncaring nature, "How do we fight against something like that?" Many agreed with Shikamaru, but that was to be expected, he held much wisdom for his age. The elder looked sadly at her people. "We can't." She whispered but her voice carried out through the whole village, it made even Sasuke's skin craw in fear.


	2. Chapter 2

Pairing:Nara/Sasu

Rating:M, (violence, and sexual content)

I don't own Naruto, but I do love to watch him:) This is a Yaoi if you dont like it then you shouldn't be reading this...

Chapter 2

of

Disappear

The fresh smell of the sea awoke Sasuke the next morning, to be honest, he hated the smell and the water that carried it, but that would be his roots, _his_ people didn't live anywhere near the ocean, and now being so close was unusual, and a little unsettling. He was one of the first to leave the comfort of his hut in the early morning, most still slept in their warm furs huddled close together, not for more heat but to feel safer. Sasuke looked over at a group who didn't make it to their huts and so slept outside, it disturbed him to think that people choice to be that close to one another. They all seemed to happy intertwined with each other, their limbs touching and embracing one another in a way that was to intimate for him to feel comfortable standing there. He felt the need for a walk 'to think', he had heard many say over the years, but he can't ever remember actually thinking of anything, it was just away for him to get more distance between him and them. After choosing the path, he started out, but today felt odd to him, never before had Sasuke ever felt the need to look back, and only once before had he ever felt so betrayed. 'Betrayed?' he thought and shook his head at that silly idea, and moved up the path as though he had never stopped.

As the Sun raised in the East, a heavy wind blew over the land, the trees shuttered into themselves, and the grass swayed helplessly. Dark menacing clouds rolled through the once bright clear skies, whitecaps started to appear in the now gray and fearsome ocean. Shikamaru, who was always the first to wake up and the last go to sleep, was already perched under hes favorite tree, with a wild weed clenched between his teeth, looked around in amazement. Never had the spirits changed there mood so quickly, the breath fled his body and his eyes opened in shock as realization came to the smart man. "No." his voice even quieter then normal, he stood and brushed the dirt from his behind and walked further away from the village. He needed to find Sasuke, because if this was what he thought it was then Sasuke had to be with the others. Shikamaru, after years of following the other mans habits had a pretty good idea were the antisocial would be. He walked up the same path, up past the same tree Sasuke was under the night before, and through many animal trails, through under bush and over dead logs till he finally came to a clearing just behind a cliff, which over saw the great water. From up here the water looked even more fearsome with the waves rolling into each other, no sea birds flew today, it was but another sign to the wise man that what he believed was happening was true.

Standing at the very edge of the cliff was Sasuke. His back was rigid, his fists clenched into tight balls at his sides, and his short black hair blew elegantly with the strange winds. He turned to face Shikamaru, his eyes furious with deep red, he looked at that moment the very spirit that was meant to protect him, Shikamaru took a step back. "Sasuke?" he knew his voice quivered but tried not to think of it. "They are here, aren't they?" Sasuke more of stated then asked as he turned back to the ocean, "And they are coming from there." He head jerked in the direction of the water. "Yes, but they are not here yet so come." Shikamaru's tone was more commanding then he was used to using with Sasuke. "They will be here with in this hour." Was all the shorter man answered as he started walking back towards the village. Now how did he know that? Shikamaru watched the other man, then turned back to the sea and there in the distance not to far off was a might beast he had never seen before, its top wiped into the wind and it pushed itself into the water heading right for the shore, right for the village. He sighed the raven was right, the monsters will be here with the hour, he looked at the heavy gray sky, and he whispered "Please... Don't let us go though this." But he knew already it was useless. He breathed in heavily, "Let my people be strong and brave. Let my people be cunning and swift." He chanted to all the spirits in hopes it would do some good. Then he to left.

The village was in a state of panic, they had never waited for an enemy so anxiously, and still know it was futile to fight. Everyone was getting ready for the impossible as Sasuke and Shikamaru returned, many flocking over to Shikamaru in the hopes that he would know what to do, but when all he did was shake his head and walked away, they never seemed so hurt and shocked. "You shouldn't have done that." The raven spoke as the wise man walk past him but stopped to listen to the other. "In the end it will hurt you the most." He turned and faces the other. "Sasuke, I already have someone protecting me. You should be worried about yourself." With that he moved forward to help with the preparations. With everyones help, they were as ready as they could be against this monster, they all waited on the shore mother hugging their children tightly near their huts, their homes. The Elder stood at the front of the man and the few braver women, all held spears at the ready, as the beast loomed closer. They could hear the fatal groans coming from the thing as it came closer and closer. They then started to hear muffled voices, it was still to far to tell, but it seemed to be yelling, it brought more tension to the already nerve racked group. Sasuke gripped his spear tighter, and by chance looked back, he saw one woman holding her two sons close to her sides, there was fear in her face but also a need to protected the ones she loved, it was a much stronger emotion set then any other a mother could ever feel. It scared Sasuke, because he couldn't understand it, but also because he missed it, that strong and loving feeling only a mother could bring to a child. He quickly looked away, the thing didn't look like it was stopping it was only a few yards away, why wasn't it stopping, he clenched his teeth together and a frown formed on his face, he could feel the tension rise as more and more people grew uncomfortable with that beast moving ever closer. Sasuke could now see that this thing was made of wood, and fine cloth, but that knowledge did not make this thing any safer, or less bizarre. There was a crash as the massive thing smashed into the shallow waters, he could see movement on top of the wooden thing, they seemed to be people running this way and that. The beast was still coming right towards the shore and in one final move the thing swoosh to a stop, just feet away from were the tribe were standing ready with their spares, but with that stop a man came flying over top the front of wooden mass, and came heralding to the sandy beach. He landed on his face and then laid very still, another man came running to the edge and started yelling in a strange tongue but he kept repeating the word 'Naruto' many times. This mans tone was filled with fear, as he started to scream at the man on the ground. Sasuke took a quick glance at both men, the one in the beast had deep dark brown hair, and strange warrior makes just under both eyes. But if this guy was strange the other one was just plain weird, his hair was the same colour as the Sun, both wore clothes he had never seen before that covered them from head to toe. The one on the ground moved then stood up, he faced the brown haired man, and started speaking in the same tongue. He looked a little sheepishly at the other, with a huge grin on his face and his hand behind his head. The one at the top heaved a sigh of relief, and said 'Naruto' once again. This must be this man's name Sasuke decided. And ofter the one on top stopped yelling the one named 'Naruto' turned around to face the tribe. Everyone was in a state of shock. This was the monster they couldn't fight? This was the thing that brought so much fear to the elder? This was what even stumped Shikamaru from knowing what to do? This was it? A boy who has just turned a man? Sasuke didn't know if he wanted to laugh or to cry. But then the man looked right at each in turn, his eyes a bright blue, it was like he stole the sky, just as his hair stole the sun. They were an easy colour with more playfulness then anything else, but he walked with an air of confidence, and friendliness that calmed down everyone. He stopped in front of the elder. "I assume you are this village's leader." he spoke perfectly in our on words. If they were shocked before then this took their breath away, because it was one thing to have an unnamed enemy but a whole different enemy with a name, plus now these people had an advantage over this village. "I am." the elder responded her voice lost for a moment. His smile became wiped more child like, "Why hello I'm Naruto and we..." he trailed over as a sound came from the beast, it was more yelling as more people came into view the man's name was spoken more times and what Sasuke assumed was many insults, they came down from the wooden thing and stood at the front examining it then yelling some more at the sun stealer, who was now more or less pleading with the others. He faced the others again "Hahaha" His laughed was foolish. In Sasuke's opinion this man was an idiot. The look that the elder gave him showed the same conclusion "What is it you want, here?" her voice more should now, Naruto look thoughtful for a moment then he said with dead seriousness, "I want..."


	3. Chapter 3

Pairing:Nara/Sasu

Rating:M, (violence, and sexual content)

I don't own Naruto, but I do love to watch him:) This is a Yaoi if you don't like it then you shouldn't be reading this...

Chapter 3

of

Disappear

"I want." He face showed great seriousness, the childish grin fled from his mouth. The villagers

all held their breath, even Shikamaru was worried about the out come, the tension was high and thick.

Sweat started to appear on some of the younger warriors, and Sasuke's hands were starting to hurt from

his tight hold on the spear. Then just as everyone was about to explode from nervousness, a loud growl

came from Naruto's stomach, he made a funny giggling sound and his face lit up again, "Well it looks

like I want food." All tension vanished, the whole village felt a little foolish to think that this was some

evil creature, this man was nothing more then a stupid child playing grown up. But no one seemed to

have the heart to hate this idiot, even though he was only here for little over a few minuets, he had

already found a place amongst these people. The warriors loosened their hold of their weapons and the

elder held an easy smile, and from up above the dark haired man started to laugh, then spoke. "Don't

worry he is always an idiot, and everyone does the same thing with him. He is oh so sweet." The man's

dog like smirk, didn't at all intimidate the people it showed more of friendship and understanding then

anything else, "I'm Kiba by the way." Then he disappeared only to reappear again at the edge of the

beast were a ladder was placed, he climbed down then stood beside Naruto. They both looked so

comfortable and care free, even though this was enemy territory, the yellow haired man's stomach

gurgled once again. "Ummm, I don't mean to impose too much but can I please have something to eat."

the elder laughed and called for everyone to start preparations for a grand meal, to honor their guests.

At first they were reluctant, but felt that it was for the best.

The Sun had set and the fire was placed into the fire pit once more, there was laugher in the air and children danced happily with one another. There was a large crowd around the blond and the dark

brown man, and every few minuets the crowd would roar with laughter louder then the last time.

Sasuke stood away from the groups, away from the strange laughing men and away from the other men

and women that came from the wooden creature. There were only three women from the the crew, one

with the same colour as the blond, though not as vivid, another had stranger hair then the ones who

stole the colour of the Sun this one stole the colour of wild roses that grew deep into forests, that

strange pink made him all the more weary of her. Then there was the last one she was small and timid

of everyone, but she was the most normal from what he could see, her eyes were very pale but she was

of the same people as Sasuke and of the other tribes people, just from a different clan, and there was

another from the same clan as her, a male with long hair tied in a loose bow. They stood close by

Naruto more then anyone else, not even Kiba stood as close as they did. "What do you think of them?"

Shikamaru came up to him, and held out a cup full of tea. The raven took hold of it and brought the hot

liquid to his lips, "What does it matter what I think of them?" He turned to face Shikamaru, "But I will

tell you that I have a very bad feeling about this." And with that he fled to find a new hiding place that

allowed him to observe in peace. 'How troublesome' The lazy man thought, it was just as he feared.

There was another loud roar of laughter, he sighed and went to explore a little.

He crept pasted the little houses made a straw and mud, and into the darkness just beyond the

fires that signaled to the animal to stay away. He feet were quite as they pattered on the soft sand on the

beach. They was light and sure of their skill of hunting that they didn't leave any markings on the

ground it was as though he had never passed though there, and that just what Shikamaru wanted. His

pace was steady, as he swapped towards the ship, that's what Naruto called it, a ship. Shikamaru

paused, when he heard voices just on the other side of the large boat. He couldn't understand a word of

it, which meant that they were part of the blond's people. He looked around the corner just to see why

these men weren't with the others, what he saw shocked him. There were six men, two were talking

amongst the others, clearly the leaders, but thats not what shocked Shikamaru, it was what the other

four were doing, they were carrying the young from the village and placing them into the ship. The

children were gagged, and blind folded, their small hands and feet were tied together with strong rode,

as they tried to wiggle free for the much bigger men. The two men that were talking stopped and

turned, Shikamaru could only guess, to make another appearance in the friendly home, his home. They

looked right at Shikamaru, one looking just as shocked as the wise man felt, the other uncaring, his face

twisted into the look of a snake, the tribal man could just imagine the venom spewing, for that man's

mouth. Shikamaru moved fast towards his people.

Sasuke leaned up against a large conifer, and looked over at the group of happy people once

again. He signed the only sign that he was bored of his suspicion that these people were evil, they were

weird and different, but not evil, as far as his eyes could see anyways. He looked around the village

again. Something seemed off to him, like something very important was missing that was there only

moments ago. This unsettled him more then the strangers. But before he could fined the answer,

someone tapped his shoulder. He whipped around ready for a fight, but what he saw made him quickly

glance over his other shoulder. Naruto was no longer in the crowd, it was Kiba and the two others

that came from another clam who remained. But that didn't scare Sasuke, because Naruto was now

standing in front of him, the childish grin still on his face. What scared Sasuke, not that he would ever

admit it, was that he didn't feel or notice the blond coming towards him. "Hi there, I didn't get a change

to meet you yet." Naruto placed his hand in front of Sasuke in a gesture of friendship, but the raven

didn't touch it, he watched the blond's face and other movements very closely. The man was a few

inches taller then Sasuke, the same hight as Shikamaru this didn't help Naruto get any good points

with the dark haired man. His deep blue eyes were entrancing, swimming in emotions like fish

swimming in a lake, it was another bad sign to Sasuke, because men that held to many emotions were

unpredictable, they could hide one emotion behind another or take offense to something that would

mean nothing to everyone else.

During this time of Sasuke scanning Naruto, the blond was doing his own. He had to

hold down a giggle at the serious face on the other man, the one they called Sasuke. He had asked one

of the other men about him, when he saw Sasuke move way from everyone else and into the shadows.

"You are better to stay way from that man." They had warned him, but it only brought more curiosity to

Naruto. He felt the smile lift his cheeks, and watched as Sasuke's eyes followed the muscles, and rested

on the side of his face. "How...?"Sasuke caught himself before he finished his sentence. The smile just

got bigger, he was really starting to like this guy.

But before he could answer there was loud yelling, they both turned to see the commotion,

Shikamaru ran right into the center and started speaking to fast it was faster then any one had ever

heard him before, but it was to fast to understand, "Shikamaru, Shikamaru." The Elder placed her old

hands on his shoulders to help steady him,

"You have to calm down and tell me what happened."

He slowed and then spoke in his normal quite voice, everyone was

silent, Sasuke and Naruto were to far away from the others to hear what was being said, but Kiba and

the other two stood beside Shikamaru and heard everything. Kiba turned and looked at Naruto, and

with that one look the world turned around. The tribal men grabbed their spears, and the white men

pulled out their guns. Sasuke not understanding what was going on just followed the lead of his people

and pulled out his small carving knife, but it seemed Naruto was doing the same as he pointed his

weapon in Sasuke's face. Then the two men that Shikamaru saw earlier came forward. Naruto snarled at

them, and started to speak in his own language, he was very unset, but the snake like man only smiled

at the blond and spoke with a grin that made Sasuke's skin crawl, whatever the man said it had unset

both Naruto and Kiba as well as the pale eyed couple. No one else seemed to care though, which gave

the impression that the four were the only ones that didn't know what was going on. Then Kiba started

to say something his dog like grin no longer friendly, but he didn't finish, what can only be guess as a

threat, for the men from the crew had already decided who they were going to follow, had turned their

weapons on him as well. Sasuke looked over at Naruto as he clenched his teeth together and growled at

the two. "Orochimaru." it was but one word, but everyone in the village, and every crew member,

Shikamaru, Kiba, and Sasuke, all feared Naruto at that moment the threat behind that one word, that

one name, was enough. And with that one word he nodded to Kiba, and grabbed hold of Sasuke's arm,

while dashing into the forest.


End file.
